


Her warmth

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gem touching, Leggy is completely oblivious, jasper was not on neptune, the ruby squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ruby squad is returning from the Neptune, furious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her warmth

They were on their way back to Earth. Jasper hadn't been there. They had been lied to. 

Everyone was in a bad mood, the roaming eye was heating up when all the rubies kept themselves from screaming out loud. They had already wasted so much time by going all the way to Neptune - now they would need to find the rebels again and find out where Jasper really was. They couldn't return empty handed, they would be shattered. Ruby was well aware that going back to the Earth would be risky, since it could explode any moment, but it wasn't like they had any options. 

Ruby was struggling to keep herself calm since too much heat could esily destroy the ship. Other rubies beside her started to feel burning against her shoulders. She shifted uncomfortably, but that didn't help. They were simply too squished together. Ruby let out a small whine. She wasn't used to hot temperatures just yet. She was still young and unexperienced. And sshe would probably need to suffer for the rest of the journey.

The ruby beside her pushed herself further against the wall, leaving younger ruby some room. She sighed in relief and glanced at the other ruby. She was not looking at her, just struggling to hold herself against the wall of the tiny ship. She was the ruby with the gem on her chest, the leader of their crew. Ruby hated to admit it, but despite the hotness, she kind of liked having contact with her. Physical contact. But she didn't dare to ask her to get back directly beside her, that would be weird. 

The journey didn't take long as they were using professional homeworld technology to get to the Earth faster. It almost seemed like the ship was fueled by rage of the gems inside. When they finally arrived to the same barn as before and hopped outsidem they saw that the place had changed. It didn't even look like the same place than before, the colors were so different; everything was tainted in red, yellow and orange. It was slightly colder too. Rubies strongly disliked cold, since they had no defense against it. 

The leader of the Ruby team led them to the barn where they had seen rebels before, but to their surprise, there was no one to be found.  
"They have escaped!" the ruby with gem replacing her eye hissed. The angry squeaks of other rubies were interruoted by the leader ruby:  
"Ruby!" she shouted, pointing at the gem with her gemstone on her navel, "Go back to the roaming eye and fly off looking for them!" The ruby shrugged and danced off.  
"Ruby, you go to search down there!" their leader oredered the gem with her gemstone replacing her eye to go down the hill, towards the ocean. She grunted and ran out of sight as well, Ruby was watching after her as the leader Ruby told the ruby with the gemstone on her arm to go search among the trees. She ran away and Ruby looked at her leader, waiting for an order.  
"We... are staying here at the barn," she finally spoke. This seemed silly to Ruby, all the others had went to search such big areas and both of the rubies left were searching this little barn. But the leader ruby probably had a good reason for this.

As they entered the barn, the leader ruby looked more unsure than usual. This got Ruby a little scared;was there something in the barn she should be afraid of? The leader just coughed and muttered something like "let's search the area" before walking past Ruby, not allowing her to see her face. Ruby, being a little nervoud, decided to stick close to her. Who knows what terrible dangers may lie ahead. 

The two gems climbed up to the second store of the barn, and saw no one there either. No signs of any gems.  
"So, I was thinking..." leader Ruby's voice made Ruby jump, "What do you think about Homeworld rules?"  
This was a very confusing question. "What do you mean?" Ruby asked. Her leader grunted and walked around the dusty area. The leader Ruby plopped down onto something soft-looking, and Ruby could very well understand why; she surely wasn't the only one whose butt had been hurting after such a long time spent inside a tiny roaming eye. She sat beside the other ruby. The softness was so incredible she wished she could stay there forever. After a few breaths, she almost started to drift asleep when leader Ruby's hand rubbed against her gemstone. Ruby tensed and shot her eyes wide open, but relaxed soon afterwards. She was just so tired... The sensation wasn't exactly bad, it was just weird. The Ruby beside her shifted a little closer, even though there was plenty of room to sit. But Ruby didn't complain. Contact with the other ruby's hot skin felt really nice to her. She had been getting a little cold after all. Everything about this moment was just amazing, the silence, the other ruby against her, the softness, the circles against her gemstone... She let her head plop on the leader Ruby's shoulder to feel more of her warmth. Finally, she started to drift asleep.


End file.
